Not Scared Anymore
by LolaLizTay
Summary: Liz Osbourne is the frightened sister of Daniel Osbourne, otherwise known as Oz. People always took advantage of her inability to stand up for herself, walked all over her. She got sick of it and left. Now she's back, and she's not scared anymore. [Spike/OC] [M for... ahem... some mature scenes...]


It's ironic how the only one I felt truly cared about me was a 'heartless' vampire.  
The night I left, he came to see me.  
"Where's your roommate?"  
When his accented voice hit my ears, I turned to the door.  
"I don't have one," I said. "I scared her off."  
"Impressive." Spike walked over and sat at the foot of my bed.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.  
"I can't come see my favorite college student?"  
"Spike."  
"Alright, fine," he said. "I came to see if you were okay. You know, after earlier."  
Ah, yes. Earlier when Buffy was too busy with her boyfriend to help me with the vampire that was seconds from sinking its fangs in my throat.  
Luckily Spike was nearby; otherwise, I'd be dead.  
"I'm fine," I said bitterly, picking at my nails. "There's always someone more important than me."  
"Not to me."  
Raising an eyebrow, I looked up at Spike. "Drusilla? That name ring a bell?"  
"Drusilla hasn't mattered to me in a long time, love."  
Just then did I notice he was slowly inching closer to me. He raised his hand and brushed my hair out of my face; then, he tilted my head towards him so he could press his lips against mine.  
As I lay back, I grabbed the collar of his coat, pulling him with me. Once he was on top of me, I moved my hands to the back of his neck. The kiss ceased long enough for me to pull off my shirt and Spike to toss off his coat and pull off his own shirt. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra, sliding it off my shoulders. My face heated when I realized I was now completely exposed to him. Part of me didn't care. I returned one hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss him again, my other hand sliding down his well-toned stomach and grasping his belt. With surprising ease, I unbuckled his belt one-handed and tugged them out of the loops. When I struggled with his pants, he chuckled against my lips and pushed himself up onto his knees. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He kicked off his boots and dropped onto his side to tug off his pants, which made me laugh, and he laughed himself.  
"Way to ruin the moment we had, love," he said.  
I smiled, stroking his cheek as he repositioned himself on top of me. "I like being able to laugh with you like this, Spike."  
He leaned down and kissed me, trailing his lips from mine down my jaw and neck. He kissed down the valley between my breasts down to my stomach, stopping when he hit the waist of my jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, pulling them off and taking my shoes with them.  
He came back up, pressing his lips against my neck as he rubbed me through my panties. I gasped, digging my nails into his shoulder and grinding my hips against his hand.  
"You're so eager, love," he commented.  
He then hooked his thumbs in the sides of my underwear and pulled them down; I lifted my hips to help. After removing his boxers, he settled between my legs, kissing me roughly as he slid into me.  
You know, when I imagined my first time, I never thought it would be with Spike. I also never thought Spike could be so gentle and passionate. He pushed me over the edge, so slowly it drove me crazy.  
Later, I lay in his arms, head on his chest. I checked to make sure he was asleep before slipping out of his arms and getting up. I put my clothes back on, grabbing my bags from the corner of my room. I contemplated leaving a note, but I realized there was no point.  
I grabbed my purse from my desk, slipping it over my shoulder. Carrying two bags on each arm, I walked outside to the street and hailed a cab.  
I tossed my bags in the back before getting in.  
"Take me to the airport," I told the driver. He nodded and began to drive away.  
Goodbye, Sunnydale.

(Hey guys! This first chapter was a little rocky but I hope the rest of the story will be alright. Leave reviews with your thoughts! ^-^)


End file.
